PS270
|prev_round=Return to Pallet Town |next_round=...Now You Don't }} Now You See Me... (Japanese: 飲み込む闇 The Swallowing Darkness) is the 270th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Continuing off from the previous round, and listen as a recording of states them that he intends on taking the Pokédex from them. A distraught Red states that no matter how many times he plays the Fame Checker, it only plays the same message. Blue just simply goes inside Professor Oak's lab and puts his Pokédex inside of a capsule. Blue gestures for Red to do the same, and with some reluctance, Red hands his Pokédex over. The capsule begins glowing and after a bright flash of light, the Pokédexes disappear. The two Trainers decide that even though they don't know why Professor Oak told them this, they trust his decisions. Red sends out Aero as Blue hops onto his so that they can head off to Vermilion City. Red notices that the letter addressed to is still on the table. Red commands Saur to pick it up with his vines and hand it over to his Trainer. In Vermilion City, Green talks to a in front of a Seagallop ferry. Green tells the Sailor that she is meeting her long-lost parents and asks him if she can board the ship despite being early. After presenting a Tri-Pass, the Sailor decides to let her on board. The Sailor goes to set up a ramp for Green, but she has her Blasty reveal himself instead. With the power of Blasty's cannons, Green propels herself upward and onto the ship. After she lands, the Sailor realizes that Green is a Pokédex holder and the second runner-up of the last Pokémon League. As she explores the ship, Green decides to send out the rest of her team to see the area better. Suddenly, her umbrella reveals itself to be a Ditty and begins sensing something near them. Before she can react, an invisible opponent begins attacking her team. Elsewhere, Red and Blue enter Vermilion City through the skies. After arriving at the port, they jump off of their Pokémon and land on the ground, surprising the Sailor. After noticing that they have Tri-Passes, the Sailor pushes Red and Blue onto the ship as it is about to depart. After pointing out how one passenger arrived too early while two more arrived late, the Sailor quickly realizes that Red and Blue are also Pokédex holders. The ship's announcer calls out that the Seagallop ferry is leaving and will be going to One Island. As the ship leaves the port, Green continues battling her invisible opponent. She tries to find out her opponent with her Pokédex, only to realize that she had already given it to Professor Oak. Instead, she pulls out her Silph Scope, which she reveals has been modified to work on all types of Pokémon. The Silph Scope gives out a blurry image of a red humanoid Pokémon, but it knocks the goggles off of her face before she can react in time. The Pokémon lifts Green into the air and begins strangling her. Suddenly, a small vortex of darkness appears on the ground and sucks the Silph Scope into it. On another part of the ship, Red and Blue wait as they ride the boat to One Island. Red wonders what kind of place it is, but Blue states that he has no clue. Suddenly, Pika bursts out of his and runs off. He approaches someone and begins tugging on their pants leg. The person is revealed to be , who is surprised to see a familiar face. Pika shocks Bill, confirming to him that it's Red Pikachu. Red and Blue arrive at the scene and are glad to meet up with Bill again. When Blue asks where Daisy is, Bill states that she's at home. Bill reveals that he is also going to One Island so that he can help his friend, Celio, with the Pokémon Transfer System. Just then, Bill gets a call from Celio, who reveals that he can't get a connection for the Transfer System. Bill tells Celio to wait until he arrives so that he can get a look at it. The announcer for the ship announces that they have arrived at their destination. Back at Green's location, she tries to call for help in order to prevent the Pokémon from exiting the island. She suddenly notices her parents on the dock, who notice her back. They run onto the ship and to their daughter, but Green unsuccessfully tries to get them to stop before they fall into the black hole. As they exit the ship, Red notices Green acting strange and goes to investigate. Green tries to call out to her parents and get them to stop, but they fall into the black hole. The black hole closes and the Pokémon releases its grip on Green. Green falls to the ground and screams out in horror while Red and Blue stand near her. Major events * and return their Pokédexes to . * goes on the Seagallop Ferry to reunite with her parents. * Red and Blue meet up with again. * Green is attacked by an . * It is revealed that Green already returned her Pokédex to Professor Oak. * Green's parents are sucked into a black hole as they try to meet their long-lost daughter. Debuts * Celio Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * Daisy Oak (fantasy) * Celio * Lanette (fantasy) * Brigette (fantasy) * * Green's parents Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * (Jiggly; 's) * ( 's) * (Blasty; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * (Clefy; 's) * (Nido/ ; 's) * ( 's) * (Celio's) * ( / ) Trivia * Bill implies that all the regions are a part of a country. Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Hố đen |fr = }} de:Kapitel 270 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS270 fr:Chapitre 270 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS270